


Advice from Mr. Schneider

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Feelings Confession, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, References to a DubCon Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Davy talks to Mr. Schneider about his feelings. The other three overhear.





	Advice from Mr. Schneider

“Mr. Schneider? Can I tell you something?” Davy felt a little silly talking to a wooden dummy with a pull string, but who else was he going to talk to? Mr. Schneider wouldn’t tell anyone. And his friends were what he needed to talk about.

“I have feelings that I don’t know what to do with,” he told Mr. Schneider. “I’ve known I’m bi for a long time, and I’ve gone for guys before. But this is different. This is the fellows. They’re my bandmates. They’re my best friends. And if I mess this up…” He trailed off, running his fingers through his hair for the twentieth time.

“Besides. Just because I have feelings for them, doesn’t mean they’re returned. They probably think of me as a brother.”

He sighed, pulling Mr. Schneider’s string just to hear someone else talk.

“You don’t know that.”

Davy wasn’t surprised that Mr. Schneider’s comment was a reasonable response to his words. That was a common occurrence in the pad.

“Look, even if Micky and Mike did like me back, I know Peter doesn’t. I…I kissed him. I don’t know what came over me. He just looked so great and I didn’t think. He didn’t kiss me back, he didn’t push me away, he just sat there. He didn’t react and then I panicked and ran. If he liked me back, wouldn’t he have had some sort of response?”

“Don’t let love stay unspoken,” was Mr. Schneider’s advice this time.

Davy stared at the dummy for a moment before nodding. “You’re right. I need to talk to them. If nothing else, I need to apologize to Peter for kissing him.”

Catching sight of his reflection in the window, he almost laughed. “I better fix my hair up first though. At least then I’ll still have my dignity when they turn me down. Thanks for listening, Mr. Schneider.”

Davy headed for the bedroom to get his hairbrush. Missing the whispered conversation held on the other side of the door next to Mr. Schneider. When he came back, the other three were waiting for him. Davy took a deep breath, it was time to face the music so to speak.

“Peter…” Davy stopped and started again. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you. I know you don’t like me like that. And even if you did, I still should have asked.”

Peter blinked, looking confused. “Davy, I _do_ like you like that.”

Davy stared. “But you didn’t react.”

Peter set a hand on Davy’s arm. “Davy, you saw how I was when I tried to date Valleri. I’m shy. I don’t know how to do this at all, and I just froze up. I was trying to think of something to say when you ran off. I like you a lot.”

“I do too,” Micky said, moving closer.

“And me,” added Mike.

Davy was completely floored. “You…You mean that?”

“We do.”

“I think we should have a conversation about feelings. And then maybe we could cuddle and watch bad TV,” Peter suggested.

“That’s a great idea,” Mike said.

“Hey, I think we even still have some ice cream left,” Micky said.

They all turned back to Davy. “What do you say?”

Davy grinned, for the first time all day. “I say you guys are the best.” He pulled the three of them into a hug.

One surprisingly short conversation later, the four Monkees sat together on the couch. Even more sprawled across each other than usual. The last of the ice cream had been eaten and they were all smiles. Now that their feelings were out in the open they only had more reason to be affectionate with each other.

After a while, Peter turned to Davy. “Want to try that kiss again?”

“You sure?”

Peter nodded. “I’m game if you are.”

Davy grinned, leaning in slowly so Peter had plenty of time to pull away if he changed his mind. Peter closed the gap and kissed him. This kiss was much better now that they were both expecting it.

“When do I get my turn?” Micky asked, pretending to pout as Davy and Peter pulled away.

Davy laughed, turning to kiss him as well.

“I’m next,” Mike said, grinning at the three of them.

As Davy and Mike kissed, Micky pulled Peter close so that he could kiss him as well. Then Davy sat back and watched with a smile as Peter and Micky took turns kissing Mike.

After everyone had kissed, the four Monkees looked happily at each other, before settling back into the comfortable position of cuddling and watching television. They couldn’t wait to see what happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very, very slightly inspired by ‘Love is Understanding’ on the naked persimmon site. The only similarities are that Davy talks to Mr. Schneider about his feelings for the others and ultimately decides to tell them. And that he kissed Peter, who didn’t react.
> 
> What’s the point of having a wooden pull-string dummy if you can’t tell him about your feelings for your friends right?


End file.
